Totally Intoxicated
by SophieRanger
Summary: What do you do when you’re in love with your best friend? Edward has quite the predicament with telling Bella about his feelings. Which is only more complicated when Bella expresses interest in an older man. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following characters. Although I would love to, Stephenie Meyer and her beautiful mind has ownership of Edward etc.

**Summary:** What do you do when you're in love with your best friend? Edward has quite the predicament with telling Bella about his feelings. Which is only more complicated when Bella expresses interest in an older man. AH

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward swept all of his things off his desk in a rage and rested his head in his hands. A deep growl rumbled through his body as he massaged his temples.

A high-pitched cackle, which he knew belonged to his sister Alice echoed from downstairs. He looked towards his door as he heard the tinkling almost music-like laugh that followed. It belonged to Bella of course. Nobody else in that house's laugh would make Edward Cullen's beat both simultaneously skip a beat and speed up.

He thought over the events that had just taken place and how much of an idiot he had made himself look. But then again it was hardly like anybody seemed to notice his over the top reaction or abrupt departure. They were all too wrapped up in each other.

Edward's group of friends were the type of people that everyone longed to be friends with. They were popular, but without trying and the undue bitchiness. They were all attractive but not always in the most conventional of ways. But even so, every guy in school would give their own mother to have a chance with Alice, Bella or Rosalie and most girls in school would sell their right nipple for a night with Emmet, Jasper or Edward. It was in fact that detail that had set off the discussion, which had upset Edward so much.

Nearly the entire group was with someone. Rosalie and Jasper were something of an item. Emmet, being Emmet, currently had both Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory on the go. Alice had her long time boy friend Brandon who sometimes ingratiated himself within their group. Tonight had been one of those nights. Edward, being Alice's twin brother, understandably didn't like the way Brandon was all over her whenever they hung out with her friends. There was touching of thighs, sinful whispers that made her blush. It made Edward want to slam his pretty little head through the wall of his mothers lounge.

But both Edward and Bella were alone. But neither of them seemed to really mind. Life was good without the added drama of relationships. But Brandon seemed to find it impossible to understand that Edward, who could have anyone, wanted no one.

"So, you're telling me that you don't feel in need of a woman like at all?" Brandon's face held an amused look as he looked at Edward in apparent shock. Edward rolled his eyes.

"If you mean when I'm horny," Alice threw a pillow at his head and audibly cringed, "then yeah, I do feel in need of a woman. But unlike some I don't have the control of a thirteen-year-old boy and am quite capable of keeping myself from jumping on any poor unsuspecting girl. I just don't feel the need for a relationship right now."

Brandon sat back and let Alice play with his hair seeming to take in what Edward just said. Rose and Bella were giggling and whispering about something on the beanbags by the couch, more than likely rating boys as they always did, whilst Emmet watched the football intently. Jasper as always was taking in everything that was happening.

Brandon 's face seemed to click as if he had a sudden realisation. He smiled and started chuckling. Something about his sudden reaction made Edward unnerved. Alice smiled uncertainly at her boyfriend.

"What's up with you?" she asked nudging him in the shoulder. He turned to her anc wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well my dear, I just figured out why Edward fricking Cullen – the guy who could get ANY girl – seems to have a non-existant romantic life." By this point everyone had turned to look at Brandon, intrigued. Brandon looked very pleased as he looked at Edward with a condescending smile and said, "he's gay."

Silence ensued for about ten seconds before the whole room, except Brandon and Edward, burst out laughing. Rose and Bella gripped each other whilst they rocked back and forth laughing. Emmet let out a bark of laughter as Jasper just chuckled under his breath. Edward looked at Brandon with as much venom in his facial expression as was possible.

"I'm not gay you thick shit." Brandon just rolled his eyes. Alice seemed to think it was time to start with the teasing.

"So, Eddie. Got something you've been keeping from your dear old sister? So that's why we can't seem to get you into an actual relationship." She winked at Edward but Edward didn't seem to get the teasing quality to her voice.

"Just because I haven't really had much action lately doesn't mean I'm gay. I mean, Bella isn't seeing anyone, but no-ones calling her a lesbian!" Bella sat up and scrunched her eyebrows at Edward.

"Hey! Who says I'm not seeing anyone? And I most certainly have got some recently so there," she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. With obviously no idea at how her words made Edward's heart sink a little. Alice noticed her brothers look and attempted to tell her boyfriend he wasn't gay.

"He's not gay love. I would know if he was, whether he wanted me to know or not. I've seen the way he reacts to women, he is very obviously a red-blooded heterosexual male." Emmet laughed from the other side of the room not taking his eyes of the television.

"He most definitely is. You guys have no idea! You don't have to sit next to him in English when Bella's wearing a low-cut top. Good God, he's worse than I am." Edward felt his entire body tense as he swung around to glare daggers at Emmet. He was just readying himself to pounce when Rosalie spoke up.

"That's nothing. I was stood in front of him in the cafeteria line before and Bella dipped her finger into his yoghurt and licked it off. Lets just say I could most definitely feel something that told me Edward was very straight."

"Yeah well, at least none of you have to sleep in the room next door to his. I swear some nights he-"

"Alice!" Edward cut her off before she could finish. But the damage had already been done. What was wrong with all of his friends? Why would they all talk about Edward's infatuation with Bella so openly. He prepared himself to turn and see Bella's horrified expression but instead he saw her amused smile as if listening to stories around a campfire. She decided to join in.

"Ahaa, I kind of noticed when he spoke to my breasts all during Biology last month and kept on asking if I was cold or something. Brandon, he's straight. Leave him be doll," she laughed and shook her head as she remembered something.

Edward was shocked. He was shocked and a little hurt. Bella had realised he had feelings for her yet she just found it funny? Were all of his friends talking about Edward and how he humiliated himself over Bella _with_ Bella? Great fricking friends, he thought to himself.

That was when he stormed off to his room and swept everything off.

He sighed and rubbed a hand wearily over his face. He stalked over to his bed and threw himself on it, staring at the ceiling in thought. Most of his friends had the excuse of not knowing the extent of his feelings for Bella.

He was actually very sure that he was in love with Bella. In fact he had been sure of that since he was twelve years old and they had shared their first kiss together. AT the age of seventeen, Edward still counted that as his best kiss ever. He loved everything about Bella, from the freckles which speckled her nose to her totally whack sense of humour. They had been through a lot together, and he truly believed that one day they should end up together.

But he wasn't sure that they actually _would_.

Bella was the same, yet too different to Edward. Although Edward tried to ignore it and avoid all talk of it, he was very aware that Bella was far from innocent. She had had her fair share of boyfriends but always refused to settle down. She was carefree. But almost too carefree. She was sometimes known as easy by the guys of Fork high. But she didn't seem to mind in the slightest, whereas Edward, Jasper and Emmet took it upon themselves to beat the crap out of anyone who dared to say it around them.

Bella obviously loved Edward, but in a totally platonic way. He was even more sure of it after what happened tonight.

There was knock at his door. Bella's knock.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come in Bells," she took a step in and smirked at him.

"Don't call me Bells jackass. Move up huh?" she threw herself onto the bed and Edward was forced to move a little to give her more room. She rested her head on his chest and hummed contently. Edward couldn't tell whether he was gonna soak through his clothes with sweat or just have a heart attack right there.

"It's okay you know." Her soft voice made him jump.

"What's okay?" She couldn't possibly mean loving her could she?

"To think I'm hot. A lot of guys do. You're just one of them that I don't mind ogling me. You get a freebie." She laughed and dug her elbow into his ribs. Edward felt a tad deflated but deftly managed to hide it. He laughed along with her.

"Score. So I am the only member of the male species that attends Forks high who has unlimited permission to check you when whenever I like." She nodded against his chest. "Could I get that in writing please?"

Bella laughed and sat up. She turned so that she was kneeling over him. She was grinning wildly. The beauty of her smile took in Edward. Surely all that nonsense like war would just be sorted out if they sent Bella over to flash just one of her amazing smiles.

"Edward?" Her huskier than normal voice broke him totally out of his smile-induced stupor. Her voice screamed sex. He gulped when he noticed the look she was giving him. Her eyebrow was quirked provocatively and her grin had diminished into a smirk.

"Yes?" he wheezed at her. She leaned down closer to his ear and whispered.

"I want to try something. But stay very, very still." Edward stopped breathing. He didn't want to ever move again if she said she didn't want him to.

He then felt the softest pair of lips touch his. But other than the feel of the lips there was nothing soft about the kiss. She gently kissed his pouted lips but then took one lip into her mouth and bit down. He groaned loudly and reached up to put his hands in her hair. She caught his wrists though and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Moving over to straddle him. Her kisses were hot and frenzied. Edward felt as though he would spontaneously combust. It was all happening so quick until suddenly she stopped and sat up very quickly. Still straddling him.

Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her lips were redder than usual. She wore a nostalgic smile.

"Brings back memories right?" Edward didn't know whether she was expecting an answer or not but he knew for damn sure he wasn't capable of one. He probably wouldn't be for the next few weeks. She patted his chest and got off of him.

"Well, maybe now you can get over this little crush yeah?" Once again he couldn't answer. "Charlie's outside so I really have to go. I'll see you in the morning though."

And with that she walked out of his room. Edward lay there dumbstruck.

After that, she expected him to get over her? What in the name of hell was wrong with her?!

He groaned loudly and threw a picture on his bedside table at his door.

Cracked glass littered the floor and a rip was present on the picture of Edward and Bella at Disney land a few years ago.

The rip was right between their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Heey (: so what did you think? Please review, it means a hell of a lot. Good or bad. I need the feedback honestly. I have the next few chapters written already so if I seem to get enough feedback I shall update ASAP.  
Happy Reading my dearies ,  
x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews you guys (: I knew I could count on you all. Oh and PLEASE NOTE I am currently in desperate need of a Beta. If you are interested or can recommend anyone then I would be eternally grateful. Thankoooooo, now go enjoy my writing yeahh?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella tapped her foot impatiently as she sat on her doorstep. With a heavy sigh she looked at her phone. It was 8.41. School started at nine but Edward and Alice still hadn't shown up as her ride. Maybe Edward was a little freaked out by her behaviour last night she thought. She smiled at the memory of his kisses.

He really was a good kisser. She honestly did love him, but platonic, friendship kind of way. She would do anything for him; she was just trying to give him what she thought he wanted.

She flipped open her cell and held down two. After a couple of rings Rosalie picked up.

"What?"

"Nice to speak to you too doll," Bella giggled. "So listen, have you and Jasper passed by my place yet?"

"Nope, we're just about to. You need a lift hon?"

"Yeah please, frig knows where Al and Edward are."

"Okay baby, be there in a sec."

A minute later Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible came to a screeching halt outside. Bella bounced up from her position on the floor. Her short skirt bounced with her movements. She grabbed her bag and jogged to the car, she jumped into the back seat after sharing a quick greeting with Jasper and Rosalie.

She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and basked in the rare sun that was shining over Forks.

----------------

Edward stared into space as Emmet sucked face with Jessica Stanley.

Of course he felt bad that he hadn't picked Bella up, but it wasn't totally his fault.

When he woke up this morning he found Alice running out the door, grabbing the keys to the Volvo on her way. Seemed her and Brandon wanted some "alone time" before school started. He had rung Emmet who had generously, after Edward threatened to tell Jessica about Lauren, to give him a ride into school. Edward asked what about Bella when Emmet got to his house.

"Man, that's like the total opposite way. I'm not going back there now. She'll get a lift anyway. You don't know maybe Alice gave her one already."

Edward snorted. When it came to Brandon Alice turned into a different person. She wouldn't have even realised she was putting Bella out with her sudden change of plans.

He felt a hand smack him in the forehead, bringing him back to Earth. Emmet stood by his side with a tired expression on his face.

"Ok, I think it's time we have a talk about this whole Bella thing." Emmet pushed Edward by the shoulder to the closest cafeteria table and sat down unceremoniously.

"What is there to talk about exactly?" Edward tried is best to look indifferent. Needless to say it was futile. Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Well it's pretty damn obvious you have the hots or whatever for Bella-"

"Underestimation of the century." Both Edward and Emmet jumped at the sudden arrival of Jasper. Jasper grabbed a seat and sat in between Edward and Emmet.

"Yeah I suppose it is," Emmet agreed. "Look, Edward, you need to get over whatever this is." He gestured around largely to the air. "Bella still seems to find it all cute and amusing but I personally have decided that it's too intense. It's like she's all you think or talk about man. I get that you want her but I just don't think it would work with you both in the group afterwards you know?"

"Edward could still be friends' with her even if they had sex Emmet." Jasper spoke up while investigating a bit of dirt under his fingernail uninterestedly. "Rosalie and I don't seem to find it awkward." Edward was sure he saw Emmet tense at his words.

"That's totally different. You and Rosalie are like a thing. And lets face it, it was hardly like you two were that good of friends before. Edward and Bella are really close already as friends. Bringing sex into it all would just make it too complicated if things ended badly." Jasper looked at Emmet with an irritated expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? Rosalie and I were friends before we started seeing each other. We were very close," Emmet snorted.

"Oh please, you and her aren't even close now that you're seeing each other. I can count on one hand the amount of times I've seen you two kiss or even hold hands," Emmet wiggled his fingers in Jaspers face to illustrate his point. Seeing Jasper tense his jaw and clutch his fist under the table Edward decided it was time to step in.

"Back to the point, which I do believe was me and _my_ feelings for once, yes, I do have feelings for Bella and yes, they're stronger than maybe they should be. But I have it under control okay? Just trust me, it's lust, that's all. I just need to find another girl take my mind off it you know?" Emmet and Jasper looked at him with doubtful expressions. It was time for a subject change. "Anyway, talking about Bella. Did you and Rose bring her in today Jaz?"

"Yeah, we came to her rescue. They went to go find Alice or something when we got here. They should be here soon actually," Jasper looked at his watch. Emmet took a deep gulp of his Lucozade but then choked on a gulp.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked him whilst smirking at his complete gormless expression. Emmet's eyes had gone wide and dream like, if you had looked closely he may have even had a spot drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"We have such hot friends," his voice was husky, barely above a whisper. At his words, Jasper and Edward simultaneously turned towards where he was looking.

The three girls were striding in through the cafeteria doors. Each was captivating in their own way. There was Rosalie, with her long willowy body with the curves in all the right places. She stalked past all the tables and people not giving them a second glance while they all wouldn't take their eyes off her. She had her shades on indoors, but somehow did not look a total tool.

There was Alice, who wore a tartan patterned halter dress, looking adorably country. She threw her head back with laughter at something Bella said and the entire male population of the cafeteria followed her movement.

Then there was Bella. She was the one dressed the most obviously provocatively of them all. Her short bouncy skirt bobbed with her movements, and the she had made a small rip at the top of her white tank top so as to show off a little more cleavage. She walked past Mike Newton's table and flashed him a smile. Edward got on overwhelming urge to beat the crap out of him.

They finally reached the boys table.

"Morning guys. Come on, tis time for first period, and it's a free," Bella said as she linked arms with Edward pulling him off down the hall. Emmet shook his head.

"Under control my ass," he grabbed his bag and chucked Jasper's his. After catching his bag Jasper gave Emmet a funny look that he couldn't decipher. Jasper then turned to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose," at the sound of her boyfriends voice she turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Jasper pulled her into him by the waist and pressed his lips to hers heatedly. They stood there passionately kissing for another minute before breaking apart. Jasper sung his arm around her shoulders and smirked at Emmet as he walked off.

Emmet laughed at his friend and went to start walking when he realised Alice wasn't with him. He looked back and found Alice stood in the same position he was in when Rosalie and Jasper began kissing with a look of shock on her face.

"Al hon? You okay?" Emmet waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him with large round eyes.

"What the hell was that?! Why did they start kissing?" Emmet laughed and swung arm around the pixie-like girls' shoulders. He began walking them to their homeroom.

"That, my dear Alice. Was Jasper Hale trying to make a point."

------------

Edward, Emmet, Bella, Rosalie and Alice had been sat in homeroom for the past forty minutes talking about utter crap. Edward had been exceptionally quiet. Not knowing who he could really talk to.

He felt awkward with talking to Bella, even if she was being perfectly normal with him. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't brush it off like that. Emmet was currently flirting for all he was worth with Lauren Mallory. And Alice and Rosalie were both deep in discussion about their boyfriends and just men in general. The next topic of discussion was one that would change everything.

"Are you kidding me Al? Brad Pitt is totally hot in that film!"

"Rose, he's playing a small old man, who's actually a child! I don't know whether you call that paedophilia or having some form of weird fetish with old people," they both laughed jovially. Angela who sat in front of them must have been eavesdropping as she butted in.

"Talking of older men, have any of you seen the new music teacher Mr Bailey?" All three girls shook their heads. "Oh my good lord! He is gorgeous, like I've just stayed up all night brooding and playing my guitar gorgeous you know?" AT this Bella perked up.

"Hmmmm, sounds like my type. And did you say music?" Angela nodded her head. Bella looked between her two girl best friends. "Ladies we are fortunate enough to have music next," she waggled her eyebrows which sent them all into a set of giggles.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. How the hell was he friends' with these girls? Once the giggling had subsided Rosalie sat up straight with a smile on her face and gleam in her eye.

"Girls," she spoke addressing Bella and Alice, "I have a proposition for you both. We shall see which one of us really does have the biggest allure and have, for lack of a better name, flirt-off with this new music dude."

They both considered this a moment before Alice said something.

"That sounds fun. Ok so basically, we all just do what we do and then see who he seems most attracted to by the end of the class?" She looked at them both and they nodded. Bella, though, had an uncertain look on her face.

"This all seems kinda ethically wrong to me," Bella said with a cautious tone. "I mean he's a teacher for one, and you both have boyfriends for the other."

"Come on Bella! It's no like we're planning on doing any more than just flirt with him this one lesson. Like you said, he's a teacher. None of us what do that. And we don't even know if he's hot yet." Rosalie said it all as if talking to a small child. And then she smiled knowingly. "Ha! I get it. You're scared you'd lose, and then lose your reputation or whatever," Bella rolled her eyes at Rosalie.

"Oh please. It's a given I'm going to win anyway."

Playful banter ensued until they all agreed to the silly competition. Edward sat there angrily, listening to every word. He couldn't believe how childish they were being.

The bell rang and everyone jumped to their feet. They all had music together next, so Edward would unfortunately be subject to witnessing the entire "operation: seduce music dude", as they were now calling it. He filled Emmet in on it. He had barked with laughter and was looking forward to the lessons entertainment they had coming ahead.

Outside of music each girl was doing some last minute touches to help them with their seduction. Alice was quickly redoing her eyeliner. Rosalie was running her hands through her hair and Bella was pulling her top down just a little more.

Then the door swung open and out walked Mr Bailey. At about 6ft3 he was about a foot taller than Alice. He was slight, but muscular, his toned arm clearly visible through his shirt with turned up sleeves. His hair was a light brown almost blond and looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. He smiled at his class and you could pretty much hear all the girls swoon.

"Morning guys, I'm Mr Bailey, but it's not really me to be formal so James is fine. Go on in and take a seat then I'll tell you are plans for today's lesson."

The majority of the class walked in. Soon it was just the three girls, Edward and Emmet left.

"Well I guess we actually know that the rumours are true now," Rosalie said whilst fanning herself with her hand. "Ladies, I think it's time I go show you how things are done."

Rosalie waltzed into the room with Alice and Emmet close behind her. Edward hung back and waited for Bella. She seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"Bella?" She was broken out of her trance by Edward's voice. She looked around her and gulped. She looked nervous and unsure. It was a side of Bella Edward hadn't seen in a long time. He was about to ask her if she was ok when she took a deep breath and walked in. Her hand gripped the doorframe before she entered.

Edward could have sworn he saw her hand shaking.

What had made her have this reaction?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So? Your thoughts my dears? Please, please review (: it makes me ever so happy. And if I get enough then it may motivate me to update sooner rather than later.

Love y'all!

x


End file.
